Friendly Strangers II: Blackmailed Romance
by mah29732
Summary: The Tennysons from Ben 10 run into Ember and Young Blood. And is Danielle blackmailing Ben into a summer romance?
1. That Strange Girl

Friendly Strangers II: Blackmailed Romance

Chapter 1: That Strange Girl

After the run in with Vlad Plasmius, the Tennysons were heading far away from Vlad's mountain resort and heading toward a small town. While still traveling on the road, Ember along with Young Blood were observing the trailer.

"Yep" said Ember as she viewed them from below, "that's them alright."

"So what does this Plasmius guy want with that device?" asked Young Blood to both Ember and his ghost parrot.

"I don't know" said Young Blood's parrot, "but Ember knows more about this than I do."

"It's suppose to be some sort of device known as the Omnitrix" added Ember, "or that is what Vlad's new ally had told him."

"And just who is this ally we are speaking of?" asked Young Blood.

"Don't know much about him" replied Ember, "but Plasmius has been keeping the name of his new friend a secret from me and the rest of his inner circle. Even Skulcker wasn't told who this fellow really is."

"So I have heard this kid is drawn out when there's trouble" said Young Blood to Ember and his parrot.

"Then I suggest we cause some trouble" replied Young Blood's parrot.

As they continued to float above the trailer where the Tennysons were, Grandpa Max was driving quite fast so that he can escape the new enemy he and his grandchildren had just created for them.

"Grandpa" said Gwen, "you don't have to drive so fast it's not like when the sun goes down the vampires would come out."

"I know" said Grandpa Max who was at the wheel, "I just feel like we're being followed. I can't prove it, but somehow I am getting that feeling and that this Plasmius might be more persistent than Vilgax ever was with us."

"Well, wherever we go to I hope it's nothing boring" said Ben.

As the Tennysons finally arrived at their destination the three stepped out of the trailer they were greeted by the mayor of the small city.

"Well come strangers" said the mayor.

"So where are we?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Why you're at Amitiville, Amity Park's twin smaller city, well we just use the name Amity with Ville to attract tourists" said the mayor.

"You have trouble with any ghosts?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Not really" replied the mayor, "but if we do get any trouble we know to call the Fentons should that day come."

"So got any place where we can stay?" asked Grandpa Max.

"You can stay at our local inn" replied the mayor as he showed them toward the inn, "we do have to warn you though. We have never proven anything that this place is haunted or not, but some creepy girl just shows up here and there."

"Creepy, what do you mean by that?" asked Gwen to the mayor.

"Well" replied the mayor, "whenever the authorities spot her and ask her where her parents are or try to place her in a foster family or something like that, she just disappears."

"Maybe you have a ghost problem then" said Grandpa Max as he laughed a little.

"As I told you before" said the mayor, "if we did we would have called the Fentons or other ghost hunters, but we don't."

Suddenly a police officer came to the mayor. As the mayor turned around Grandpa Max along with his grandchildren knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Well" replied the mayor, "you're not going to believe whose robbing the local bank."

Meanwhile at the scene with the bank, a squad of police cars were outside drawing their weapons then the door of the bank burst open revealing Young Blood and Ember were standing there with a bag of money in their hands.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt that Plasmius would be a little more richer than he already is" said Ember as she held up the cash.

"You coppers will never take me alive" said Young Blood as he was trying to act out his part as a bank robber.

"But you're a ghost" said his parrot.

"I know" said Young Blood, "I just want to make it look realistic."

As the police officers began to move in, Ember used her guitar and sent a shockwave sending the police officers flying and down to the ground along with breaking the glass on the police cars.

"Those Tennysons should be coming here soon" said Ember then she notices Grandpa Max and Gwen on the scene, "the other one should arrive pretty soon."

As Grandpa Max and Gwen had arrived on the scene, Ben was behind an alleyway. Although Ben thought he had his privacy as he a certain ghost girl who was invisible was watching Ben changing himself into Diamondhead and watched Ben as the strange diamond alien go into battle against Ember and Young Blood.

"Right on time" said Ember as she noticed Ben in the form of Diamondhead.

"This is who I am up against?" asked Ben, "Should be simple enough to take both of you down."

"If it's so easy for you why don't you come and get us then?" asked Young Blood.

"With pleasure" replied Ben.

Ben as Diamondhead then fired mini diamonds at Ember, but she then turned intangible and dodged the attacks as did with Young Blood. Young Blood then used his wooden leg and launched a cannon against Ben which sent him crashing against some police cars.

"What the heck are you?" asked a police officer who was using the police car for cover.

"I'm here to save your behind" replied Ben.

Ben had enough of this and fired several diamonds at Ember's guitar destroying part of the guitar.

"My guitar!" cried Ember as she examined the damage of it.

"I still got plenty of action left" said Young Blood.

"That's what you think" said Ben as he fired some diamonds at Young Blood's wooden leg.

"Okay" said Young Blood to Ember, "let's get out of here."

"Oh maybe we just need some help" said Ember as she went intangible and signaled Young Blood to do the same and disappeared from the scene.

As Ben noticed that the two ghosts were gone, Ben then hurried back to the alleyway where he had changed himself into Diamondhead. He changed back just in the nick of time before anyone could see himself change back or so he thought.

"Hi" said a voice behind Ben.

Suddenly sweat ran down Ben's forehead and all over his body as he feared that someone had seen him change into Diamondhead. As he slowly began to have the courage to turn around, he noticed a strange girl who was standing right behind him.

"Okay, what you say was your imagination" said Ben to the strange girl.

"I'm Danielle" said the strange girl, "and of course I know a lot about strange things."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ben, "And how did you manage to see me change into Diamondhead?"

"That's what that creature's name really is?" asked Danielle.

"Not really" replied Ben, "even I don't even know what species Diamondhead really is or its name."

"I can keep your powers a secret" said Danielle, "if—"

"If what?" asked Ben.

"You don't just only protect mine" replied Danielle, "you become my—"

"Oh no" replied Ben as he was covering his ears, "don't say boyfriend."

As Ben was quite confused at what to do next, Grandpa Max along with Gwen had arrived at the alleyway and notice Ben was with a strange girl.

"Well" said Gwen as she took advantage of the situation, "looks like Ben finally found a girlfriend."

"What!" cried Ben.

"I think we should all relax after this ordeal" replied Grandpa Max then he leans over Ben's shoulder and notices the strange girl.

"Say, what's your name?" asked Grandpa Max to the strange girl.

"I'm Danielle" replied the strange girl.

"Well, I'm glad you and Ben are friends" said Grandpa Max, "maybe we'll see you quite often."


	2. The Blackmail Begins

Chapter 2: The Blackmail Begins

As the sun was about to rise up for the next mourning, Ben was sleeping in the bed in the inn's suite. Ben was having some sort of a dream where he was always painting himself the hero and some sort of strange alien or other bad people whom were humans as the people he defeated. Then suddenly Ben felt someone massaging his back and his shoulder. As he woke up he was shocked to see Danielle right in his room and sitting right on his bed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" cried Ben as he was still in his pajamas.

"Just getting you up for the day" replied Danielle as she made some sort of strange smile toward Ben.

"Look, I know what you saw the other day was just your imagination" said Ben.

"I know what I saw and I know what your special device does" said Danielle as she grabbed the arm that had the Omnitrix.

"You're starting to really creep me out" said Ben as he took his arm away from Danielle.

"Tell you what" said Danielle as if she were trying to hypnotize him in some sort of strange way by looking straight into his eyes, "I'll let you show how it's like in being a boyfriend for the duration of your stay in this small town or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" asked Ben to Danielle.

"Or a 'police man' would start to question why you have such a strange device on your arm" replied Danielle to Ben.

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked Ben, "And how are you going to be able to tell a police man that?"

"I would be the one to overshadow him" replied Danielle as she changed herself into her ghost mode which Ben then had a scared face on him.

"S-so-so you are related to the Fentons?" asked Ben to Danielle as he knew the D symbol was one and the same with the jumpsuit Danny Phantom wore.

"I'm sort of a clone of Danny Phantom you might say" replied Danielle.

Then Ben had a strange feeling in his stomach and he knew it wasn't an emotional one either.

"I can't believe I just met him and his family a few miles back" said Ben as it looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well" said Danielle as she changed back into her normal human self, "I better go," as she heard that Grandpa Max and Gwen were getting up. "See you around boyfriend."

She then turned invisible and vanished from the room itself. Ben's face was getting greener from the revelations that Danielle could very well be a clone of Danny Phantom; Ben's grandpa entered the room and noticed that Ben wasn't feeling so well.

"Ben, are you coming down with some bug or something like that?" asked Grandpa Max.

"I hope he isn't" added Gwen as she entered the scene, "you know what happen the last time he caught a cold. Weird stuff happened to the aliens on this Omnitrix."

"It's no problem grandpa" said Ben then he thought of a quick lie and getting back to normal somewhat, "I just had a little car sick from your fast driving."

"Hmm, well I think you'll be okay" said Grandpa Max who really knew something else was wrong, "but let's head down for breakfast."

Meanwhile at an abandon place in the small town, Ember and Young Blood were trying to communicator with Vlad Plasmius whom was still at his mountain resort.

"This better be important" said Vlad as his image came up on the communicator to Ember and Young Blood.

"The Tennysons are in this town" said Ember.

"We have already made ourselves noticed" said Young Blood.

"But there is a problem" said Young Blood's parrot.

"What sort of problem?" asked Vlad.

"He's too difficult to fight" replied Ember and showed Vlad her guitar, "look what he did as that diamond-like creature to my guitar!"

"And look at how he dented my wooden leg" complained Young Blood as he showed it to Vlad.

"Alright, alright" said Vlad, "you two made your point."

"So you'll help us?" asked Young Blood.

"Not exactly" replied Vlad, "but I am sending some of your pirate friends in Young Blood to aid you along with to help Ember repair her guitar."

"Thank you sir" said Young Blood to Vlad.

"Just make sure you draw the Tennysons out into the scene and capture Ben Tennyson and his Omnitrix" said Vlad as the computer image of him was turned off.

A few minutes later the ghost pirates arrived in the abandon building with Ember and Young Blood.

"Okay" said Young Blood's parrot to the ghost pirates, "you know how the Tennysons are drawn out by trouble. Go and cause some."

As Grandpa Max and his two grandchildren were finished eating their breakfast at the cafeteria, Ben noticed that strange girl-Danielle sneaking around the foot trays in stealing some food.

"Say Ben" said Gwen as she noticed Danielle, "isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Would you please quit it" replied Ben as he was trying to not draw any attention.

"Look" said Grandpa Max, "maybe we can invite your friend to go on some site seeing tours."

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea" said Ben.

"Why not?" asked Grandpa Max.

But before Grandpa Max could get an answer from his grandson, the inn manager came to the Tennysons with some urgent news.

"What's wrong?" asked Grandpa Max to the manager of the inn.

"You're not going to believe what's going on at the local grocery store" replied the manager, "but ghost pirates are attacking everything in sight."

"Time to go Ghost Freak" said Ben in a soft voice as he dashed around the table and hid under the food buffet.

"So, you're going to use that special device again boyfriend?" asked Danielle whom happen to be under the food buffet as well.

"Uh, I'm going to need my privacy" replied Ben as he changed himself into Ghost Freak, "so see ya."

Ben as Ghost Freak traveled toward the scene where Young Blood's ghost pirates were wrecking havoc.

"Okay" said Ben to the ghost pirates, "just who are you ghosts?"

"Looks like the one with the device is here" replied one of the ghost pirates.

"Get him" said another.

As the ghost pirates lunged at Ben, Ben used Ghost Freak's ghostly claws and slashed at the pirates sending crashing into some aisle in the grocery store.

"Just who hired you guys to hunt me and my family down?" asked Ben.

"Let's just say he's pretty rich" replied one of the pirates.

"And he's quite well known" added another.

"Plasmius" said Ben as he finally came to a conclusion, "I should have known he would hire ghosts to do his dirty work."

"And looks like we're going to get paid for it" said a ghost pirate as he grabbed Ghost Freak and threw him against some cans.

As the ghost pirates were moving in on Ben, it looked like it was all over until several ghost beams came out of nowhere knocking the ghost pirates down to the ground.

"Leave him alone" said Danielle as she showed up on the scene in her ghost mode.

"Who the heck is this?" asked one of the ghost pirates.

"Don't know" replied the second one, "but she's going down."

"You want to bet?" asked Danielle.

Danielle then launches her fist against the ghost pirate sending him crashing into some of his comrades. She then fires another ghost beam at another ghost pirate who was trying to make a move on Ben.

"Okay" said Ben, "maybe going Ghost Freak wasn't such a good idea."

"This is too much for us" said a ghost pirate.

"Yea, let's get the heck out of here" said another.

As the ghost pirates fled the scene, Danielle then fled toward the girl's restroom and changed herself back into her human self while Ben went to the boy's restroom as the time on the Omnitrix ran out.

"What happen here?" asked Grandpa Max as he and Gwen arrived on the scene while Ben and Danielle emerged from their restrooms.

"Uh, a pirate attack?" responded both Ben and Danielle.

"Well" said Grandpa Max, "maybe your friend over here can join us for the day. Let's get going then."


	3. The Unspeakable Incident

Chapter 3: The Unspeakable Incident

After the fight against the ghost pirates, Grandpa Max took his two grandchildren along with Ben's "friend"-Danielle on some site seeing.

"Gwen" said Grandpa Max as he took a camera from his pocket, "take this camera. I'll talk to the manager of the inn to see what sites we should see."

"Sure grandpa" said Gwen as she took the camera as Grandpa Max also left the scene.

As Gwen held the camera in her hands, she wanted to spy on her cousin Ben and of course Danielle. As she began to search for them she found both of them in an alleyway near the inn. Danielle knew that Gwen had a camera in her hand and she then took advantage of the situation by grabbing Ben's waist and giving him a hug.

"This is priceless" said Gwen as a smile grew on her face as she took a picture of Danielle hugging Ben.

"Gwen, what the heck are you doing?" asked Ben as she managed to push Danielle away.

"Just snooping around and oh I might send this photo back home" replied Gwen.

"You're blackmailing me too?" asked Ben to his cousin.

"Maybe and maybe not" replied Gwen, "it all depends on how you treat me on the rest of the trip for the summer."

"I got a good picture you can take" said Danielle as she gave a smile to Gwen.

Danielle then grabs the sleeve of Ben's shirt and pulls his face toward hers and their lips are then locked.

"Now this is priceless" laughed Gwen as she took another picture of Danielle kissing Ben.

"That was nasty" said Ben as she wiped off some of Danielle's saliva from his mouth.

"Looks like your girlfriend has just also become my new best friend" said Gwen to Ben.

"Give me the camera" demanded Ben.

"Or you'll what?" asked Gwen as she was hiding the camera from him.

Before Ben could do anything to retrieve the camera, Danielle picked up her ghost sense.

"Okay that's just weird" said Gwen as she noticed some frost breath coming from Danielle's mouth.

"It's my ghost sense" said Danielle, "it shows up whenever there's a ghost."

"Yuck kissing" said Young Blood as he appeared along with his ghostly pirate friends along with Ember.

"And it looks like I didn't need to use my love spell on my guitar for that one" said Ember.

"Looks like it's time to go hero" said Ben as he changed himself to Heatblast.

"Same here" added Danielle as she changed herself into her ghost mode.

"Get them!" commanded Young Blood to his ghostly pirates.

The ghostly pirates made their attack against the two. Danielle fired her ghost beams at the ghost pirates while Ben as Heatblast fired some fireballs at them. The combination of the fireballs and the ghost beams sent the ghost pirates flying right into some trash cans.

"Looks like it's up to us" said Ember to Young Blood and his parrot.

Ember then fired a shockwave with using her guitar at Danielle and Ben sending them crashing against a parked car that was near the inn. As Grandpa Max was talking to the manager of the inn, he noticed that Ben and what looked like to be his friend were in trouble.

"I have to go" said Grandpa Max as he left the inn and to the scene where Danielle and Ben were.

"Grandpa" said Ben as he recovered from the attack, "some ghost pirates along with some crazy ghost lady with some sort of guitar along with a ghost boy and his parrot are attacking us."

"Just when I thought another one of you didn't exist" said Grandpa Max as he noticed Danielle recovering from the attack in her ghost mode.

Danielle then grabs both Ben and Grandpa Max as another shockwave from Ember's guitar came right at them and turned invisible and dodged the attack. Ben then fired another fireball at Ember, but she managed to dodge the attack by turning intangible.

"Let me get in the action" said Young Blood as he used his repaired wooden leg and fired some cannons at the three.

"Get out of the way" said Ben as the three leaped out of the way of the cannons and the cannons destroyed the car that Danielle and Ben crashed into earlier.

"Aw" complained Young Blood, "I missed."

"Then fire again" said his parrot.

As the fight was going on, the inn's manager noticed it and began to call for the Fentons whom were just a few miles down the road. The phone in the Fenton RV then rang and Jack Fenton picked it up.

"Yea, how did you get this number?" asked Jack.

"Uh, you had an ad in the newspaper and on the Internet on your website which you keep" replied the inn's manager.

"So what's the problem?" asked Jack.

"There's a problem with a ghost girl along with a ghost woman using some sort of guitar as a weapon" replied the inn's manager, "and of course we have had reports of ghost pirates attacking our local grocery store."

"Don't worry" said Jack, "we'll get there ASAP."

"Who was that?" asked Maddie to Jack.

"It was someone who looked on the Fenton ghost hunting website" replied Jack, "get Danny and Jazz because we're heading to Amitiville."

As Danny and Jazz got into the Fenton RV, Jack speed off into the direction of Amitiville and of course Ben was still having problems of his own while fighting off Ember and Young Blood and their ghostly pirate allies.

"There's too many of them" said Ben as he was using a truck for cover along with Gwen, Danielle and Grandpa Max.

"We can't take them all at once" said Grandpa Max.

Suddenly the time on the Omnitrix was running out and Ben changed back into his normal human self.

"Just great" said Ben, "the time on the Omnitrix ran out."

In the near distance Danielle could see a familiar RV racing toward them along with Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen recognizing it. Danielle then changed herself into her normal human self and the Fenton RV stretched across the road and Jack and Maddie got out of the RV with their anti-ghost weapons drawn.

"Say" said Jack as he noticed Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen who were hiding behind a truck for cover, "didn't we just meet a few miles down the road."

"And of course you people were not the ones to call that we were having a ghost problem here either" said Maddie as she fired her weapon against some ghost pirates that were coming toward them.

"We'll chat about this later" said Grandpa Max, "do you have any spare anti-ghost weapons we can borrow?"

"Sure thing" replied Jack as he handed Grandpa Max an anti-ghost gun, "let's get to work then."


	4. Leaving Town

Chapter 4: Leaving Town

As the Fentons had arrived on the scene where Ember, Young Blood and their ghost pirate friends were ran amuck, Jack and Maddie were firing their anti-ghost guns at them making each one of them disappear. Jack then handed Grandpa Max an anti-ghost weapon.

"Ben" said Grandpa Max to Ben along with Gwen and Danielle, "get to the Fenton RV for shelter. This could get ugly."

"But grandpa" said Ben, "I can help out by going hero."

"I don't think you would like it when these two target to question if there happens to be an alliance between ghosts and aliens" said Grandpa Max, "remember how Maddie target Vilgax's bounty hunters?"

"Uh, right" replied Ben as he along with Gwen and Danielle headed toward the Fenton RV.

As the three went into the Fenton RV they met up with Danny and Jazz.

"Just what are you guys doing here?" asked Danny to the three especially his cousin.

"We're here in vacation duh" replied Gwen.

"But who are you?" asked Jazz to Danielle.

"I'll explain everything to you about her after this is over" said Danny to Jazz referring to Danielle, "in the mean time we need to stop Ember, Young Blood and their ghost pirate friends."

"Then I think Stinkfly can do the job" said Ben as he changed to Stinkfly using is Omnitrix.

"Uh, Ben" said Gwen as Ben was getting out of the RV, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yea" added Jazz, "you remember how crazy my mom went when you were that four arm creature."

"I think I can take my chances" said Ben as he got out of the RV.

As Ben got out of the RV and into the battlefield, Jack, Maddie and Grandpa Max were having a hard time dodging the shockwaves by Ember's guitar and Young Blood's cannons.

"These ghosts are too much for us" said Jack as they were using a parked car for cover along with Maddie and Grandpa Max.

Suddenly Ben came into the scene as Stinkfly.

"Need any help?" asked Ben.

"I giant bug!" cried both Jack and Maddie.

"Relax" said Ben, "I'm not on the side of those ghosts."

"Oh yea?" asked Jack, "Prove it that you are not in league with them."

"With pleasure" replied Ben as he fired Stinkfly's goo at Ember's guitar getting it all stuck.

"My guitar!" cried Ember as she was trying to get the goo off of it.

"I'll handle this" said Young Blood as he was about to fire a cannon from his wooden leg at Ben.

"That's what you think" said Ben as he fired the green goo at Young Blood's wooden leg.

"I can't fire my weapon" said Young Blood as he was trying to get the goo off his wooden leg.

"Then it looks like it's up to us" said one of the ghost pirates.

As the ghost pirates went into battle against Ben, Danny and Danielle who were in their ghost modes went into the fight to aid Ben.

"Glad you two could finally make it" said Ben to Danny and Danielle.

"Glad we could give a helping hand" said Danny as he and Danielle began to fire ghost beams at the ghost pirates sending each of them crashing against Ember and Young Blood.

"Wow" said Danielle, "that was quick."

"Now let's say goodbye to these ghosts" said Danny as he took out the Fenton thermos and sucked Ember, Young Blood and the ghost pirates into the thermos.

"Well" said Danielle to Ben and Danny, "we better find a safe place to change back."

"Good idea" said Danny.

As they went into different parts of the town Jack, Maddie and Grandpa Max came out from their hiding places to search where Stinkfly went.

"Where did those ghosts go to?" asked Jack as he looked around.

"And where did that large bug go to as well?" added Maddie.

Suddenly Danielle, Ben and Danny emerged from two separate alleyways.

"Say Danny" said Jack to Danny, "weren't you suppose to be back in the RV?"

"Uh, I got a little stir crazy" replied Danny.

"Same here" added Ben.

"And just who are you?" asked Jack to Danielle.

"She's one of Ben's friends we made on our trip" said Grandpa Max saving Danielle some relief.

"Works for me" said Jack as he instructed Danny and Maddie to head back to the RV with them.

"We better go grandpa" said Gwen as she emerged from the Fenton RV.

"Well" said Ben to Danielle, "you know what our deal was."

"I-I understand" said Danielle in a sad voice and hugged Ben.

"Maybe we might see you in the near future" said Grandpa Max hinting that he knew about her powers which gave Danielle something to be cheerful about in her facial expression.

As Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen got back into the trailer and head off to their next destination, the scene then switches back to Vlad Plasmius who slammed his fists on the table. Plasmius was having some frustrations on contacting Ember and Young Blood as well as any of those ghost pirates.

"I can't believe those two have failed their mission" said Vlad, "I can't imagine why."

"I know exactly how you feel" said a strange but familiar voice behind as a strange figure was let into the room by Walker and his henchmen.

"We found him in the ghost zone" said Walker as he brought what looked like to be Vilgax as a ghost into the scene.

"Vilgax" said Vlad, "what the heck happen to you?"

"I unfortunately failed in retrieving the Omnitrix" said Vilgax, "and well you pretty guessed what happen next."

"You know" said Vlad as he gave an evil smile to Vilgax, "I have the perfect anti-ghost suit for you."

"Finally I can achieve my revenge against the Tennysons and of course your enemies as well" said Vilgax.


End file.
